Harry and Ginny -Cute little redhead, can ya see me?
by WibblyWobellyBooks
Summary: Ofcourse Harry falls in love with nobody else than Ginny. But what if Cho's trying to ruin that, and Dean doesnt like that? Big story!


**Okay guys my name is Sieneke and I have read a lot of fanfictions from Harry Potter. I love them all but now I decided it was my turn to write one. I am a great Harry/Ginny fan so ofcourse I am gonna do that one. I don't own any of this it's from Warner Bross and blabla…**

 **In this story they're all 15 or 16. Harry, Ron and Hermione are sixth years, Ginny is a fifth years. I hope ya like it and sorry for my English, I am Dutch.**

CHAPTER ONE Home

It was cold, very cold. The wind blow on his pale face as he watched at the Burrow, who was full of lightening and Summer style. He smiled, how long did he waited for this?

Long.

With a hungry feeling in his tummy and a happy though of meeting everyone he loved he walked to the front door. Should he suprise them? He would do that, no matter what. Mrs. Weasley didn't know he would be there by now.

He sight and knocked.

'Well hello dear Harry!'

Mrs. Weasley gave him a tug hug and kissed his cheeks until they were red from her lipstick. He smiled and greeted Mr. WEasley who stood behind his wife.

'C'mon dear, you must be hungry,' Mrs. Weasley spook full of joy. Harry was glad that she mentioned that, he WAS very hungry.

As soon as possible, hes at at the table with a nap and a full cup of coffee. Trying to behave not so hungry as he was (The Dursleys didn't gave him anything to borrow on his journey to the Burrow) he slurped the soop and drank the hot cup of coffee.

With a goofy smile and a I'm not so hungry anymore face, he steped quitly into the living room. Ron was sitting in front of Hermione's feets who was making little braids into his hair, which was (wow) long enough for that. Ginny was staring at the situation with a halfopen mouth, just like Harry cus wow, nobody thought THIS would ever be possible.

Ginny was the first one who noticed Harry but instead of saying 'hello' she waved shocked at the couple, shaking her head. Harry grinned, he know this would ever happen.

'Hello girls,' he winked at Ron who immediatly sat up straight and pushing Hermione's hands away –'Ah Ronald I wasn't done yet'- which she didn't like.

'Harry!'

He gave him a brotherly hug and rushed his hands through his own hair, ruining the braids Hermione did so her best on. Her face was angry.

'Hee Harry, I already wondered when you would show up.'

She hugged him tightly and her face looked normal again. She never stayed mad at something small.

'We though you were lost,' Ginny joked not trying to stand up and hugging him. At least Harry didn't mind at all.

'If I ever would be lost you would all know,' he grinned back at the redhead. Ginny smirked, 'Ofcourse not. You would only let those two love birds know, not me.'

He had to give her right, that was true which he was very sorry for. But lucky him she didn't seem to mind at all, which gave him a good feeling.

'Checkmate,' everyone looked up quitly, nobody could beat Ron, right? Well, Harry just did. Even he was suprised he did.

'That's not possible,' Hermione said as she crowled to the boys. 'I think ya cheated.'

'I cheated?!' Harry let out a lough and shaked his head, 'Hermione I would never do something like that!'

Hermione glared at him and gave a weakly smile, 'Ah, okay.'

She did not believe him which was right. Ginny grinned sneaky at him, she knew from the beginning of the game that he was cheating. Harry gave her a pleased look for not saying anything. Ginny nodded and winked.

' _Wow,'_ a voice said in his head. ' _Just wow.'_

Harry looked around, did HE said that out loud? No, it was in his head. Just the voice of himself spoke out loud but he was the only one that heard it.

'Why did ya say ''wow''?' He asked himself witouth talking out loud. He got no answer. Well, he thought, who cares anyway?

'Guys you better go to bed right now, tomorrow a new day at Hogwarts and i don't like to see any moody faces in the morning!' Mrs. Weasley yelled. All four sighed and stood up. Harry mentioned that he was taller. Ron was obviously the talles, but Hermione and Ginny were quite small. Well, for a Weasley, Ginny was even smaller than Hermione.

' _Cute,'_ the voice spoke. 'What?' Harry said out loud.

'What's wrong Harry?'

He looked around. They all looked at him.

'oh nothing,' he murmeld. 'Nothing at all just tired.'

'Aha.'

They went all up, Hermione to Ginny's place and he to Ron's place. The orange room was even more orange then he could remember and he had to blink a few times.

'Goodnight mate,' Ron mumbeled and immediatly fell asleep. Harry just nodded and wished he could stayed longer at the Burrow. It was so good here, it felt like home…


End file.
